Buenas Noches
by Bimyou.17
Summary: Él giro la cabeza para verla salir del dojo hasta perderla de vista en la oscuridad. Se levantó y empezó a caminar también hacia la casa.


**Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic es sin fines de lucro. **

**BUENAS NOCHES**

**-Diálogos- **

**~Pensamientos~**

La competencia por fin había terminado. ~Estúpido Ryoga descansando feliz en los brazos de Akane; mientras yo; muero de vergüenza. Maldita sea la hora en la que se dejó atrapar por la tonta de Azuza y me involucro en todo ese lio. Si no hubiera sido por ese cerdo jamás me hubiera topado con Mikado y no hubiera ocurrido "aquello". ~

Ranma entrenaba furioso, necesitaba liberar todo su enojo de alguna forma. El beso de Mikado y la repentina visita de Shampoo lo tenían de muy mal humor.

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo, no era consciente que llevaba horas entrenando sin parar. La duela del dojo estaba repleta de pequeñas lagunas de sudor. Después de lanzar una última patada doble en el aire se sentó en el suelo para permitir que sus pulmones recuperaran un poco de aire.

Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. ~Las 2 de la mañana. Espero no haber hecho mucho ruido, seguro ya todos deben de estar dormidos~ sin previo aviso sintió un peso ligero en su cabeza y su vista se nubló de color blanco. Alguien le había puesto una toalla en la cabeza.

Giro su cuello para poder ver quien lo acompañaba. -Akane. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ¿Te desperté? – le preguntó Ranma.

-No mucho tiempo- Respondió ella con voz calmada –En realidad baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y vi las luces encendidas, así que; me asome para ver quien estaba aquí-.

Akane miro a su rededor notando el evidente esfuerzo que el chico estaba poniendo en su entrenamiento. – ¿Cuánto rato llevas aquí? - le preguntó mientras limpiaba el suelo para poder sentarse a un lado de él.

Ranma suspiro profundo. – No lo sé, un par de horas supongo. No podía dormir-. Trató de sonar despreocupado. Miró de soslayo a Akane. Ella lo observaba intensamente, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos.

Él giro la cabeza y está vez la miro de frente. -¿Queee… que sucede? ¿Por qué me ves así? Le cuestionó sintiéndose muy cohibido y por consecuencia sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo intenso. Dándole un aspecto tierno ante Akane.

-Algo te preocupa- sentenció la chica sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos. –¿Es por esa chica china que vino a buscarte? -

~ ¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien, que con sólo una mirada sabes que algo me pasa? ~ Ranma sintió como su rostro recuperaba su color normal. Sonrió ligeramente y se alegró al saber que Akane se preocupaba por él.

Por un momento olvidó la razón de su mal genio; pero, al pensar que le iba a responder; el mal sabor de boca por el "beso" del estúpido patinador volvió a sus labios y a su cabeza.

-No, no es eso- respondió enfurruñado y con ceño fruncido. Al mismo tiempo se encogió sobre sí mismo de tal forma que su rostro quedaba parcialmente cubierto por sus rodillas. No quería que Akane siguiera escudriñándolo y averiguara que seguía molesto por el accidente del día anterior con Mikado.

Todo fue en vano. Akane lo miro con esos bonitos ojos que atravesaron todas sus barreras y en un segundo terminó de descubrir que era lo que lo molestaba tanto. -¿Sigues enojado porque Mikado te robo ese beso?- inquirió.

Ranma la miro molesto ~ ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta de lo humillante que fue? ¡Y además lo hizo frente a ti, la chica que me gusta! Si serás boba…~ -Claro que sigo molesto, que preguntas tan tontas haces-.

-Oye no me digas tonta. Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso- le reclamó Akane al sentirse ofendida.

-¡Claro que la tienes!- Le grito Ranma perdiendo la compostura – Todo fue por ayudarte a recuperar a ese maldito cerdo-.

Akane bajo la mirada, Ranma tenía un poco de razón. Después de todo él hizo todo para ayudarla para que P-Chan volviera a casa con ella –Bueno ya es pasado, no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Además ni que fuera para tanto. Fue sólo un beso- respondió tratando de sonar comprensiva.

-Claro, como no te paso a ti, no es para tanto verdad- gimoteo. ~Menos mal que no te beso a ti. Lo hubiera matado si ese malnacido se atrevía a tocarte~ Ranma intento calmarse, ya se sentía bastante mal como para además pelearse con Akane por algo que, en realidad ella no tenía la culpa. Así que, decidió volver a meter la cara entre las rodillas y no continuar con esa desagradable conversación.

-Oye Ranma-

-Ahora qué- alegó él.

-Voltea a verme- le pidió Akane.

Él chico hizo caso y cambio su posición en un ágil movimiento.

-Cierra tus ojos- le mando su prometida

\- ¿Para qué? - curioseo Ranma.

-Cállate y sólo hazlo- volvió a mandarlo la chica.

Ranma rodo los ojos, soltó un bufido; pero obedeció. ~ ¿Me vas a tener toda la noche esperando Akane? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieresy ya? No puedo creer que te haga caso siempre~

Sin aviso sintió como la pequeña mano de Akane se posaba sobre sus ojos impidiendo que los abriera y de pronto sus labios eran abrazados por un tibio calor, su nariz se empezó a llenar del dulce aroma de ella.

Él seguía hipnotizado bajo el suave contacto de Akane.

No quería que el momento acabara.

No sabía que había hecho para merecer ese beso. Sólo estaba seguro que ningún otro hombre más que él podía probar esa boca

De pronto sintió frio. Los labios de Akane lo habían abandonado así de improvisto como habían llegado.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la abrupta interrupción. Vio a su prometida de pie frente a él. Sus mejillas pintadas de color carmín la hacían ver lindísima.

-Bueno, ya no puedes volver a quejarte de que sólo un hombre te ha besado. - le anuncio Akane, aunque no lo miraba directamente.

Ranma seguía callado. Sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches-. Y con esa frase ella salió disparada hacia la casa.

Él giro la cabeza para verla salir del dojo hasta perderla de vista en la oscuridad. Se levantó y empezó a caminar también hacia la casa.

**Gracias por leer**

**B.**


End file.
